La vie c'est comme les endives
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La réaction de Trowa après la rencontre entre Heero et Duo. On change de registre, fini les pâtes, direction les endives. Nos héros vont ils survivre à tout cela ?


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Un texte dédié à Nane29 qui m'a permis de retrouver le chemin des cuisines^^_

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi._

_Commentaires : Après les pâtes les endives. L'auteur n'aime pas cela mais elle va faire avec pour le bien de l'histoire. Pour ceux qui prennent le train de l'histoire en route et que ça intéresse ce texte fait suite à plusieurs autres, dans l'ordre :_

_**Seulement des pâtes au beurre !**_

**_Derrière les actes et le silence_**

**_Ce soir c'est pâtes au beurre_**

**_Il y a beurre et beurre_**

**_L'occasion fait le larron_**

**_Un plat très attendu_**

**_Petit repas entre amis_**

**_Omelette norvégienne inversée_**

**_Ce n'est pas quand le soufflé retombe qu'il faut le servir_**

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo (je persiste et je signe!)._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La vie c'est comme les endives<strong>

Trowa se détourna de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il s'en était rapproché pour voir si Duo était là et l'attendait il n'avait pas prévu qu'il allait voir Heero aux côtés du natté, pas plus qu'il n'avait imaginé voir ce qui avait suivi.

Il avait clairement compris qu'ils se disputaient et il n'avait pas manqué de voir Heero embrasser Duo de force.

Cela ne lui aurait rien fait s'il n'avait pas vu Duo rester songeur après le départ précipité d'Heero.

Il connaissait l'expression qui s'était posée sur le visage expressif du natté.

Il se retrouva face à l'ancien propriétaire du restaurant qui était entré pendant qu'il contemplait l'altercation entre Duo et Heero.

L'homme le dévisageait avec attention et il n'eut pas le temps de se composer un visage impassible avant d'être percé à jour.

L'homme lui posa la main sur l'épaule et Trowa ne put se retenir de se tendre instinctivement, il n'aimait guère être touché et encore moins être pris en pitié, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de repousser l'homme, ce dernier avait trop fait pour Duo et pour lui.

Lorsque l'ancien propriétaire du restaurant ouvrit la bouche Trowa se prépara à entendre des mots de réconfort, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il entendit.

- Il y a une chose que mon père disait quand j'étais enfant et que je n'ai jamais oublié. Déclara l'ancien propriétaire du restaurant. Il disait toujours que la vie c'était comme les endives.

Trowa le fixa avec ébahissement, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce que ces mots pouvaient bien signifier.

La vie comme des endives ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui pour le moment.

- Comment cela ? S'enquit il.

L'homme le regarda avec malice.

- C'est pourtant simple. Dit il. Les endives c'est joli à regarder, on peut les apprécier d'un seul regard, avec leur blanc nacré et leur jaune délicat, mais malgré leur beauté elles sont amères. Il y a des gens qui apprécient cette amertume, d'autres qui ne l'aiment pas, dans ce cas de figure, il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions, soit on décide de ne plus en manger, soit on fait en sorte de masquer l'amertume, soit on fait avec.

Trowa entendait bien, mais il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport entre les endives et la vie. Son incompréhension devait se lire sur son visage car l'ancien propriétaire reprit ses explications.

- La vie c'est la même chose, c'est beau et parfait en apparence, mais ce n'est pas si facile de vivre, il y a des hauts et des bas, et tout comme pour les endives, il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions. Soit on accepte que tout n'est pas rose et on subit sans rien faire, soit on baisse les bras et on disparaît, soit on fait ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit meilleur.

Sur ces mots il tapota l'épaule de Trowa et lui sourit paisiblement.

- Allez rejoindre votre ami. Je vais m'assurer que tout est en ordre et fermer. Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin des clefs avant l'ouverture de demain matin.

Trowa hocha la tête et se composa avec soin une expression détachée avant de rejoindre Duo.

Les propos de l'ancien propriétaire lui trottaient dans la tête et même s'il fit de son mieux pour ne rien trahir de son tourment devant Duo il ne cessa pas pour autant d'y penser.

Duo l'accueillit avec chaleur, souriant largement, mais en évitant de le regarder et Trowa préféra garder le silence, ne pas poser de questions.

D'un commun accord ils firent comme s'ils étaient dupes chacun de l'attitude de l'autre et pourtant... ils étaient parfaitement conscients que rien n'était moins faux, que cela ne pourrait pas durer.

Duo n'osait pas poser de questions et Trowa gardait le silence.

Il suivit le natté jusqu'à son appartement et partagea un repas rapide avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, en discutant de tout et de rien comme d'habitude Trowa se leva pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle.

La normalité du repas qu'ils venaient de partager l'avait soulagé et blessé tout à la fois, Duo faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et lui ne se sentait ni la force ni le courage de lui dire qu'il avait tout vu.

Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas, c'était un problème entre Heero et Duo, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Ce n'était pas sa vie.

Même s'ils partageaient le même lit et qu'il leur arrivait de se faire des câlins il ne pouvait pas dire que Duo et lui étaient ensembles.

Il profita du fait qu'il tournait le dos à Duo pour se laisser aller à sourire tristement.

Oui, Duo et lui n'était en rien une réalité, tout juste l'ombre d'un peut être qui visiblement ne se concrétiserait pas.

Trowa ne parvenait pas à imaginer que la cohabitation entre lui et Duo ait eu la moindre chance de prendre un autre tournant.

Comment pourrait il prétendre rivaliser avec Heero Yuy ?

Il n'avait jamais été qu'une ombre alors qu'Heero était un héros, un vrai.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, même si pour le moment Duo était remonté contre Heero il n'en éprouvait pas moins quelque chose de très fort pour le brun. Tôt ou tard ses sentiments prendraient le dessus sur sa colère et il pardonnerait.

Les deux mains dans la vaisselle Trowa souriait tristement en imaginant ce qui allait suivre.

Duo lutterait un temps contre lui même, par fierté et obstination puis il se laisserait reconquérir par Heero et lui n'aurait plus qu'à s'effacer.

Duo qui attendait qu'il ait fini de laver et de rincer pour essuyer et ranger la vaisselle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

Il commençait à bien connaître Trowa à force de vivre en sa compagnie, il avait appris à décrypter ses attitudes et le maintien actuel de l'ancien mercenaire lui parlait aussi bien que des mots.

Fronçant les sourcils il se rapprocha de Trowa.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda t'il franchement.

Il allait droit au but, sachant que c'était la meilleur méthode, surtout avec Trowa qui essayerait de noyer le poisson s'il ne le faisait pas.

Il vit aussitôt les muscles du dos de Trowa se contracter sous le tissus près du corps de son tee shirt noir, l'ancien mercenaire redressa la tête, la nuque brusquement raidie.

C'était mauvais signe et il le savait.

Trowa n'avait pas envie de lui répondre et il risquait de refuser de le faire.

Tant pis, il prenait le risque, il sentait qu'ils devaient parler.

Sans attendre.

Hors de question de laisser Trowa rejouer les plantes vertes cette fois.

Jouer les plantes vertes Trowa y pensait justement, c'était tentant de le faire, mais la voix de Duo derrière lui avait un accent facile à comprendre, un accent qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas l'accepter.

- Trowa, nous devons en parler. Il le faut absolument.

Trowa reposa l'assiette qu'il tenait sur l'égouttoir après l'avoir rincée avec soin, un prétexte pour retarder le moment où il se retournerait, puis il pivota sur lui même avec lenteur, toujours aussi raide et tendu.

Il avait envie de gagner du temps, de nier, mais Duo n'accepterait ni dérobade ni mensonge, il le savait.

Il lui devait la vérité de toute manière.

Duo avait tant fait pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il se mette à lui mentir pour le remercier.

C'était la meilleure façon de le blesser et c'était la dernière chose que voulait Trowa.

Blesser Duo...

Non, mieux valait lui dire la vérité, même si cela lui en coûtait de le faire.

Même si cela le terrifiait.

Mais que répondre à la question de Duo ?

Il ne voulait pas affirmer que tout allait bien, ce serait un mensonge, il ne voulait pas non plus dire à quel point il était inquiet depuis qu'il les avait surpris.

Il opta pour un compromis qui pouvait passer avec un peu de chance.

- Je vous ai vu. Dit il simplement.

Il vit immédiatement Duo se troubler et rougir.

Cela l'éclaira plus que des mots, maintenant il savait vraiment ce qu'il en était.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, Duo éprouvait vraiment quelque chose de très fort pour Heero et ce sentiment finirait tôt ou tard par triompher.

Il n'y avait pas tellement d'issues à cette histoire.

Duo étudia le visage de Trowa avec une attention accrue.

Il aurait aimé que celui qui se tenait en face de lui lui en dise plus.

Qu'il lui fasse part de ses sentiments à propos de la scène qu'il avait surpris.

Qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais Trowa ne disait rien, il restait impassible en face de lui.

Une parfaite plante verte, magnifique mais totalement hermétique.

Retour à la case départ.

Duo détestait cela, il avait envie de poser ses mains sur les épaules du brun roux et de le secouer, pour lui arracher une réaction.

- Et ? Demanda t'il comme rien ne venait et qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à un tel geste.

Si Trowa ne voulait pas en parler, il ne pouvait pas l'y obliger.

- Je suis désolé que cela se passe encore ainsi entre Heero et toi. J'espère que cela va s'arranger. Laissa finalement tomber Trowa.

Des mots qu'il détestait prononcer.

Qui étaient presque mensongers.

Non, il n'était pas totalement sincère en les disant.

Une part de lui même n'avait aucune envie que les choses s'arrangent entre Heero et Duo.

Cette part qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer voulait que Duo ne pardonne jamais à Heero, qu'il reste avec lui.

Mais ce serait pur égoïsme de sa part et il ne voulait pas faire preuve d'égoïsme envers le seul de ses compagnons d'arme qui ait vu plus loin que les apparences et qui lui ait vraiment tendu la main.

Surtout il ne voulait pas que Duo reste avec lui pour de mauvaises raisons.

Un silence suivit ses propos.

Les sourcils de Duo se contractèrent et ses yeux prirent une teinte orageuse.

- Attends tu me fais quoi comme plan là ? C'est parce que tu as vu Heero m'embrasser de force que tu me sors des conneries pareilles ? Tu crois pas que c'est à moi de décider ? Ragea le natté.

Il se détourna, frissonnant de fureur.

Trowa se sentit plus mal encore.

Il n'avait pas voulu pareil résultat.

Il avait seulement voulu signifier à Duo que tout était OK pour lui.

Qu'il acceptait la situation.

Il n'avait jamais voulu le mettre en colère.

Il rejoignit vivement le natté et l'entoura de ses bras par derrière. Le bloquant contre son torse avec fermeté.

A présent il comprenait mieux le sens des paroles de l'ancien propriétaire du restaurant.

Il était d'accord avec elles.

Oui, la vie était bien comme des endives et c'était à lui, à Duo et à Heero de faire leurs propres recettes pour pouvoir les avaler.

A personne d'autre.

_Fin ?_


End file.
